


【芝诺光】午后茶点

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 芝诺斯x私设女仆光，接《婚纱》，孕妇h，人体x，异物警告，ooc警告
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	【芝诺光】午后茶点

午后，阿拉米格灿烂的阳光暖融融的洒进书房，与加雷马冬季那毫无温度的仿佛虚假物体的光球不同，这片蛮族土地被阳光烘烤得泛起让人昏昏欲睡的温度。

乌兰轻手轻脚地端着托盘走进来，就看到皇太子正以手支额，长而卷翘的金色睫毛在眼睑上投下浅浅的阴影，呼吸变得悠长平缓，似乎已经在这过于舒适的午后缓缓入睡。  
小女仆犹豫了一下，小心地凑上前，尾巴紧张晃动，绯红的眼睛有些贪婪地看着主人姣好精致的面容。

“在看什么。”低沉的嗓音带着尚未完全褪去的睡意蓦地响起，芝诺斯缓缓睁开眼睛，任由阳光将他蓝色的眼睛映射得如同价值昂贵的宝石。  
“啊…啊，殿下，您醒了。”偷看被发现，敖龙少女涨红了脸，将托盘朝前举了举，“您的下午茶，今天的曲奇根据您的建议……”  
不等她说完，芝诺斯突然低低笑出声，“好看吗？”  
“啊？好，好看”少女不假思索地回答，随即反应过来，红着脸垂下头，尾巴不安地轻轻晃动着。

明明被看的是自己……

高大的皇太子站起身，在少女的惊叫声中将她放倒在沙发上，一边剥开她的裙子抚摸着已经凸起的孕肚，一边很不高兴似的敛了笑容：“知道自己错在哪了吗？”  
“我，我不该大声…唔嗯~”小女仆的解释被突然侵入腿间的手指打断。  
皇太子面无表情地搅动手指，带着剑茧的指腹耐心地抚摸着潮湿高热的穴壁，在乌兰控制不住惊喘抽气时抵上那一块微微粗糙的敏感处，用力碾压摩擦，满意地看着敖龙夹紧自己的手臂呻吟着攀上高潮。

“端稳。”  
绵密的快感中，隐约听到熟悉的声音，乌兰下意识地举好托盘，哪怕在痉挛的高潮中也只是让曲奇歪了歪。  
这近乎完美的服从取悦了芝诺斯，皇太子慢慢抚摸着圆鼓鼓的孕肚，开始将托盘上的茶点一一取下，摆在少女赤裸的身体上。

纤细的敖龙少女半褪了衣裙，乖巧地躺在深色的沙发上，散发着甜蜜气息的茶点依次摆在身上，奶黄色有着奶酪酱的曲奇歪歪地盖着鼓起的乳豆，带着树莓酱的奶酪塔放在孕肚中央的肚脐上，衬得少女越发肤白娇弱，带着一种说不出的甜美诱人。  
乌兰不敢乱动，胆战心惊地绷紧了身体，唯恐碰掉了身上的甜点，偏偏皇太子还拿着饼干棒一根一根插入，还命她细数吃下了几根。硬质的细棍顶开软肉，被操持着顶在敏感处旁边的肉壁上，诱惑着孕期饥渴敏感的身体，乌兰只觉得脑子里的神经都绷得紧紧的，叫嚣着想要被进入，想要被粗暴地对待，夹杂着喘息的报数声不自觉地带上了颤音，漂亮的红眼渐渐被欲望熏染上了水光。

等一小把饼干棒被悉数插入那湿热的穴口，少女腿间的淫液已经给尾根覆上了一层水光，把墨蓝的鳞片浸染得闪闪发亮。芝诺斯满意地俯下身，鲜艳的红舌卷起少女乳豆上的曲奇，含在嘴里嚼碎，唇齿不时地触碰着少女勃起的乳头，故意给小女仆一种被咀嚼噬咬的错觉，右手抓着饼干棒有一下没一下地抽送着，感受到少女挺胯迎合的动作便抽出一些，丝毫不给对方占便宜的机会。

小兔子一样可怜兮兮的呜咽声在小女仆喉间咕哝着，柔软的舌头灵活地卷过乳头，细密的快感随着体内毫无规律的顶弄迅速堆里，又不得发泄。双手还颤巍巍地举着空了的托盘，只能用肉肉的软尾讨好地卷着皇太子的手腕，轻轻摩擦着。

小女仆柔软的讨好显然取悦了皇太子，芝诺斯如同拆开了圣诞礼物的大男孩一样眯着眼勾起笑容，一把抽出饼干棒和托盘一起甩到地上发出巨大的声响，挤进少女的双腿间打开裤链将自己送进对方早已湿透软化的肉穴中。

“殿下。”听到声响，女仆长推开门，试探着轻唤。  
被看到的恐惧和羞耻让乌兰紧张地绷紧了身体，努力将自己缩进皇太子高大的身下，然而圆鼓的孕肚阻碍了她的逃避。娇小的敖龙少女挺着孕肚半披着破碎的女仆裙努力吞下双腿间粗长肉棒的样子被女仆长看了个清楚。

“看够了？”芝诺斯依然挂着笑容，被情欲染得猩红的薄唇翕动着，吐出森冷的命令，“滚出去。”  
受过严格训练的女仆长深知自己的错误，惶恐地垂头退出去。  
芝诺斯直起身，俯视着羞得不能自已的少女：“这么怕他们知道？”

肉棒带着烫人的温度卡在穴口，被欲望搅乱了脑子的小女仆扭动着腰胯，还穿着白色丝袜的长腿讨好地夹着皇太子的腰磨蹭，小声地喘息着，有点委屈地抱怨着方才过于羞耻的一幕。  
同样被欲望所吸引，芝诺斯抓着在腰间作怪的细腿，将自己用力楔入早就泛滥成灾的肉穴深处，早就饥渴难耐的穴肉争先恐后地包裹住滚烫的肉棒，蠕动着吮吸着圆润的头部，很快将皇太子的呼吸变得粗重火热。

“乌兰，叫出来。”

“呃啊~殿…哈啊~”皇太子的手指抵入为了抑制呻吟而紧闭的唇齿间，小女仆被迫张开嘴，喉间的呻吟随着无法吞咽而溢出的唾液一起满溢出来。下身被大开大合地操干着，从交合处攀爬上来的快感填满了被欲望挖空的心。被纯白丝袜包裹的双腿无力地晃动着，几次试图夹紧又被用力掰开，花心被粗暴的动作顶得酸麻酥软，颤巍巍地吐出大股的汁水，很快被拍打出淫靡的水声，和空气中混杂着香甜味道的腥膻味一同搅晕了乌兰的大脑。  
比点心更甜美的呻吟从乌兰无法闭合的口中吐出，狠狠勾引着芝诺斯。皇太子抓着已经瘫软的小女仆引导着她跪趴起来，还未抽出的肉棒在抽搐的肉穴里转动，狠狠碾过已经肿胀的敏感点。

等小女仆颤抖着翻过身，肉穴已经痉挛着喷出大股的阴精，高潮的快感游走过纤细的身体，少女支撑着身体的手臂吃力地颤抖着，偏偏又因为鼓起的孕肚而难以趴伏，于是被皇太子抓着手臂拉起上身，挺着圆鼓的孕肚被站回地上的芝诺斯深深插入。身高上的差距让她没有任何逃脱的余地，圆润的顶端极具威胁性地撞击在宫口，带来酸疼酥麻的快感，泪水不受控制地从眼中涌出，小女仆抽泣着讨好地求饶，试图能从这快感的牢狱中解放出来，却忘了这贪婪的狱卒只会越加兴奋地将她拖入深处。

等芝诺斯终于心满意足地抵着宫口释放出来，乌兰已经叫哑了嗓子，被内射刺激得再次潮吹出来的快感掏空了她的力气，小女仆瘫软着将脸抵在沙发背上，无力地闭着眼睛，深色的尾巴歪在一边没了遮掩狼狈下身的力气。  
芝诺斯慢慢抚过少女光裸的背部，蓝色的眼睛里除了刚被满足过的餍足还深藏着让人捉摸不透的笑意。


End file.
